Izuturik Uchiha
by aiora-chan
Summary: A Sasuke le llega la hora de pagar su apuesta. La Gondaime, tiene que sacar al Uchiha de la aldea, para segun él salvar su vida. Kyubiyu pierde el control un poquito. Naruto, solo quiere estar con su pareja.


Disclamer:

Los personajes lamentáblemente no son míos .

Aclaraciones:

Las frases en negrita, son las que dice Kyubiyu.

Las palabras que aparecen en cursiva , son las que Naruto escucha en su cabeza, y no es que se vuelva loco.

Un mes, ese el tiempo que llevaba metido en ese lugar. Un sitio pequeño, oscuro, bastante frío y lúgubre, pero sobre todo, muy lejos de Konoha, su hogar.

Se sentía humillado, frustrado, enfadado... y quien no lo estaría en su lugar. Había tenido que huir en mitad de la noche como un vulgar ladrón, para según el, salvar su vida.

-Esto es humillante- bufaba el habitante del lugar-llevo una semana escondido. Yo Sasuke Uchiha! Asustado como un simple genin?, Joder! Ni siquiera cuando lo era hacía estas cosas.- maldecía. Que le llego a pasar para encontrase en esa situación.

FLASH BACK

Estaba asustado, desde que llegaron de casa de sus senseis no había sido capaz de sacarse a Naruto de encima. Sé había tomado muy enserio lo de cobrarse la apuesta.

Buscaba desesperadamente una salida, pero no encontraba ninguna, pues Naruto fue muy precavido y se encargo de sellar todas las salidas posibles.

No podía mas, estaba asustado a mas no poder, quizás el hecho de ser uke le asustara en algún momento, pero desde la ultima vez que vio los ojitos de su koi desecho esa razón. Fueron los ojos lo que más lo asustaron, estaban rojos, como pocas veces lo habían estado. Las marcas de su cara también habían cambiado, volviéndose mas acentuadas.

-_**Vamos Sasu-chan**_**-** dijo arrastrando las palabras

Esa voz, esa no era la voz de su rubio. No era es voz llena de ingenuidad e inocencia, no, esta estaba llena de lujuria y algo la hacia que sonara incluso sádica. Y lo peor de todo era que cada vez lo tenia mas cerca.

Un descuido del moreno fue aprovechado para introducir la lengua en su cavidad, fue brusco, lo que llamo la atención al moreno, no respondió, es más. Intento quitárselo de encima. Mordió fuerte y lanzo un rodillazo a la zona más sensible del rubio, dejándolo arrodillado durante unos momentos.

Momento que fue aprovechado por el moreno, que realizando un chidori hizo un agujero en la pared, lo suficientemente grande como para poder salir.

Desde que salto por la pared corrió, corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, escapando del alcance de su rubio, que en un principio hizo amago de seguirlo. Doblaba ante cualquier esquina que encontraba con el afán de así poder distraerlo.

Cuando su carrera llegó a su fin, se encontraba en la entrada de la torre del Hokage. No perdió tiempo dando explicaciones a los guardias de la entrada, ni a Shishune. Entro al despacho arrancando literalmente la puerta, cosa que asusto a la Hokage, que empezó a vociferar en contra del recién llegado.

-Tu, desgraciado se puede saber por que entras así?- gritaba la rubia, en si no le molestaba que hubiera entrado así, ni que le hubiera roto la puerta. Lo que realmente le molestaba, era que por culpa del moreno sé había derramado su tan preciado sake.

-Necesito ayuda, necesito...- no pudo seguir, el ver a la rubia, la Hokage, la que se suponía que era la ninja mas fuerte de la aldea chupar el liquido que estaba en el suelo, lo dejo descolocado-" y se supone que esta borracha es nuestra líder"- pensaba el moreno.

-Lárgate, por tu culpa no puedo beber mi medicina.

-Deja de hacer el gilipollas- grito muy enfadado el moreno- me quiere matar!.

La Hokage dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se enderezo en su mesa. Que Uchiha Sasuke viniera pidiendo ayuda por que lo querían matar no era ninguna tontería, si el que era un jounin y capitán del anbu le pedía eso era por que realmente la cosa estaba mal y el solo no podía hacer nada.

-Siéntate- dijo mas clamada- cuéntame todo

-Me quiere matar, que más quiere que le cuente.

-Quien?, Cuando?, Como?. Ya sabes, todo.- le volvió a pedir la rubia.

-No se como, estábamos en casa y todo parecía ir bien, pero de pronto no se que paso y todo era raro. Estoy convencido de que me quería matar, no parecía él, esos no eran los ojos de... Naruto- dijo esto ultimo en un tono muy bajo, apenas audible.

-Naruto!- dijo sorprendida la Hokage- como va a querer matarte Naruto?- le costaba creer lo que le decían, y más sabiendo la relación que unía a los dos shinobis.

-No sé que le paso- comento derrotado- de repente cambio, su voz era distinta y esos ojos...

-Los ojos, que tenían los ojos?- pregunto sospechando ya el motivo.

-Eran fríos, sin el brillo que los caracteriza... eran... rojos- termino de decir.

-Shizune!- grito Tsunade llamando a su asistente.

-Si Hokage-sama

-Llama a Kakashi, y ordénale que le quiero aquí en menos de diez minutos - le hizo saber - y que no se retrase, por que tengo pendiente de firma la renovación de los derechos de publicación del Icha Icha - con eso se aseguraba que por lo menos una vez fuera puntual.- En cuanto a ti - dijo llamando la atención del moreno - prepárate que sales de misión en cuanto venga ese.

-Pero que coño! - contesto molesto - como se le ocurre que me iré ahora de misión?

-La cosa, es sacarte de la aldea cuanto antes - dijo con una calma inusitada - necesito tiempo para saber por que actuó así.

Tras esa palabras, un incomodo silencio se apodero de la sala. Ninguno sabia que más decir, al menos hasta que llegara el ninja faltante. La Hokage miraba por la ventana, sabia perfectamente quien era e responsable de la actitud de su apreciado muchacho. Lo que no sabia y era lo que intentaría averiguar, era el desencadenante de ese hecho.

Sasuke por su parte seguía fijo en la silla, mirando al suelo. Le había extrañado la manera en la que había reaccionado el rubio, aunque lo que realmente le asustaba, era el no saber las consecuencias que eso podría haber tenido hacia su persona. El chico que había tenido en frente lo había asustado, le era imposible reconocer a su tan adorado kitsune en el.

Cuando aun faltaban cinco minutos para que se cumpliera el tiempo dado por la Hokage, una voluta de humo se hizo presente, sacando de sus cavilaciones a los presentes.

-Quería algo Hokage-sama- preguntaba algo preocupado

-Sabia que esta vez llegarías pronto Kakashi - se vanagloriaba la mujer. Mientras a los otros dos presentes les resbalo una gota por la cabeza.

-Podemos ir a lo importante- reclamaba Sasuke al ver que nada decían.

-Necesito que te lleves a Sasuke a la casa que tienes a las afueras del país

-Para que? - pregunto. No se le pedía la casa, a menos que realmente fuera para resguardar a alguien de un verdadero peligro.

-Sasuke esta bajo amenaza - la cara que de mostró el peligris lo decía todo - os iréis directos en cuanto salgáis de aquí.

-Cuánto tiempo tendrá que quedarse?

-Eso, no lo sé - dicho esto ambos se dispusieron a salir del despacho, no sin antes una ultima advertencia por parte de la mujer- Sasuke, por nada del mundo salgas de esa casa.

Salieron de la puerta de la aldea en la más absoluta discreción. Avanzaban con sigilo, pero sin perder el gran ritmo que se impusieron desde que empezaran esa misión. En apenas unas horas llegaron a su destino, una enorme casa, señal del inmenso poderío de esa familia. Estaba lo suficientemente alejada de todo como para resultar un gran escondite.

-Por lo visto te metiste en un buen lió- dijo divertido el mayor.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- contesto molesto.

-Bueno, bueno, tampoco ahí que ponerse así - era divertido meterse con su antiguo alumno - ya sabes, nada de salir de aquí, tienes todo lo necesario dentro. Y pórtate bien.

Antes de que pudiera sufrir cualquier percance por parte del menor desapareció de su alcance en una nube de humo.

Fin Flash Back

Estaba llegando a su limite, tanto tiempo ahí metido le estaba afectando. Ni siquiera podía salir a entrenar para distraerse. Para su sorpresa y alegría un incauto se adentro en la casa, haciendo un gran escándalo. Cogió el kunai que siempre llevaba en la bolsita de su pantalón y se preparo para esperar a su victima.

Dos días antes en Konoha

Naruto andaba como perro enjaulado. Hacia casi un mes que no sabia nada de su koi y eso lo tenia muy preocupado, cosa de la que se pudieron dar cuenta los incautos que se le acercaron a preguntar por su comportamiento.

El peor parado había sido, sin ninguna duda su antiguo sensei, que ignorando por lo que pasaba se le acerco gastándole una broma que no le hizo ninguna gracia.

Flash Back

Naruto estaba en casa de sus sensis esperando la llegada de Kakashi. Quería algún tipo de información de la misión a la que tuvo que salir su moreno de manera tan inesperada.

-Naruto, como tu por aquí?- pregunto el mayor

-Necesito que me digas algo de Sasuke- dijo abalanzándosele encima

-Sabes que no te lo puedo decir, es una misión de los anbu- hablaba mientras se lo quitaba de encima para sentarse en sofá.

-Pero sé suponía que tendría que haber vuelto hace una semana!

-Quizás sea por que se lo a pensado mejor y no quiera volver con tigo- reía mientras se lo decía.

Cosa que de lo que se arrepintió al instante, Naruto le lanzo un rasengan que por poco dio en su objetivo, pero no evito que si diese de lleno en el armario que había en la habitación. Destruyendo en el acto todo el arsenal que Kakashi tenia destinado para sus noches divertidas. Sumergiéndole en una nueva depresión.

Fin Flash Back

Estaba esperando fuera del despacho de la Hokage muerto del asco. Shizune le había avisado de que no podría entrar por que estaba reunida con unos anbus. Aburrido de esperar y teniendo la suerte de cara, pues no había nadie mas con el en ese momento, pego una oreja a la puerta con la intención de escuchar todo lo que hablaban. Le habían dicho que no podía entrar, no que no pudiese escuchar tras la puerta.

-"Sasuke Uchiha esta siguiendo las ordenes tal cual le ordeno, Hokage-sama"- decía un hombre.

-"Estupendo"

-No seria mejor dejar que regresase y que se enfrentaran- pregunto una voz conocida por el rubio-" digo, así sabríamos a que atenernos"

-"No"- sentencio la mujer.

-"Así no hacemos mas que dar palos al agua Tsunade".

-"Jyraiya, créeme que nada me gustaría mas que traer de vuelta a Sasuke, no puedo ni mirar a Naruto a la cara - estaba muy mal, no soportaba ver a Naruto en ese estado, pero sabia que seria peor si el mismo se enteraba del por que de alejar a Sasuke de él- pero de momento esta mas seguro en la casa de Kakashi"

Aquello le vasto para saber donde estaba su pareja. Conocía esa casa, pues una vez tuvo que esconderse el ahí, cuando Akatsui ataco la aldea. Salió del edifico rumbo a su casa, tenia que prepara un par de cosas antes de reunirse con él.

Por suerte los guardias de la entrada de la villa se creyeron el cuento de que iba a entrenar y no tuvo ningún tipo de problema para abandonar la aldea. Sabia que el viaje era largo, y a pesar de las ganas que tenia de estar con él, pudo controlarse para no excederse con el ritmo y poder llegar con energías suficientes.

No tardo mas de un día en llegar, pero prefirió esperar al día siguiente para entrar en la casa, y así darle, según él, una agradable sorpresa.

Actualmente

Era sabido que el no era el mejor ninja para pasar desapercibido. También pudo darse cuanta tras romper un jarrón, un porta fotos y un espejo al colarse en la casa. Con esos ruidos tuvo que decir adiós a su idea de entrada sorpresa. Pero no-se vendría abajo por eso, que Sasuke supiera que estaba en esa casa, no significaba que supiera donde se encontraba exactamente.

Al notar la tardanza del intruso, Sasuke decidió bajar cautelosamente por las escaleras, al llegar al salón pudo ver el destrozo ocasionado por el sujeto, mas no lo encontró. Despacio e intentando no pasar advertido fue habitación por habitación registrándolas, pero no encontró señales del intruso. Abatido, pensó que tal vez habría abandonado la casa, cosa que lo dejaba sin un poco de diversión, de modo que lo le quedo mas remedio que volver a donde se encontraba su habitación.

Al entrar se sentó nuevamente en el marco de la ventana, sin percatarse de la otra presencia que llenaba ese cuarto. Volvió a evocar en sus pensamientos los momentos en los que disfrutaba con su Kitsune.

-Naruto...- susurro en medio de sus pensamientos.

-Que quieres teme- dijo tranquilamente Naruto mientras se posicionaba detrás de él.

-Na... Naruto- estaba tan sorprendido y asustado que le era casi imposible pronunciar ese nombre. En apenas esas décimas de segundo que tardo el rubio en hablar el recordó todo lo sucedido anterior mente y la sangre le helo en las venas.

-Te pasa algo? - pregunto inocente- estas enfermo?

-Que.. Que haces aquí?- pregunto, mientras sé movía de su sito para disimuladamente buscar un sitio con una salida a mano.

-Me entere en donde estabas y vine a verte - contesto, como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo- te echaba de menos

Se abalanzo sobre el moreno sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, comenzando un beso tierno y amable, muy diferente al ultimo que habían compartido. De esto se dio cuenta Sasuke, que haciendo a un lado sus ideas y miedos respondió gustosamente la demanda de su koi.

Ese si era su Naruto, una persona inocente, ingenua, pero sobre todo apasionada, igual que el beso que compartían. Cuando el oxigeno empezó a escasear ambos se separaron e intentaron volver a recuperar sus respiraciones.

Sin apenas perder tiempo volvieron a devorarse mutuamente, mientras que con alguna dificultad se acercaban a la cama. Naruto que estaba despaldas a la cama se asusto un poco tras la caída, al romperse el beso ambos rieron levemente. Las risas no duraron mucho, la impaciencia de ambos era palpable y como si se leyesen la mente arrancaban la ropa de su compañero.

Sasuke cuando consiguió quitar la chaqueta y la camisa de Naruto, bajo sus labios asta el cuello. Conocía bien los resultados de estimular aquella zona con ligeros besos, suaves mordiscos e interminables lamidas, y como buen hacedor decidió realizar esa tarea gratificante tarea.

Por parte del rubio cesaron todos las acciones, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le eran dadas. Suaves gemidos escapaban de su boca, ada vez que Sasuke mordía o lamía alguna parte de su cuello, haciéndole ver estrellas.

EL moreno cuando se sintió satisfecho de sus besos, fue bajando lentamente por el torso moreno dejan un suave rastro de saliva. Cuando en ese viaje encontró uno de los pezones del rubio comenzó a estimularlo. Primero pasando lentamente su lengua al rededor, formando círculos cada vez más pequeños, para terminar mordiendo y estirándolos con delicadeza. Mientras un era tendido con su boca, no dejaba al otro desamparado, con un par de dedos trataba de ponerlo duro, cosa que no le fue difícil.

Los gemidos de Naruto eran ahora más sonoros. Le encantaba la forma en la que su koi le hacia disfrutar, sabia que nadie mas podría hacerle llegar a esas cotas de placer. Un pequeño quejido escapo de sus labios cuando dejo de sentir la boca y la mano sobre sus pezones. Pero aquella sensación de insatisfacción no duro mucho, pues al notar el juego que tenia aquella lengua junto a su ombligo volvió a gemir mas sonoramente.

Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de su rubio, esa sensibilidad que tenia en su tripa, justo sobre el tatuaje y su ombligo. Comenzó a rozar ambas partes con su lengua, a un ritmo lento y algo angustioso para el. Con una mano se impaciento para desabrochar los pantalones e introducirla bajo los boxers.

Cuando Naruto puso su mano sobre la de Sasuke este reacciono cogiendo las del rubio para llevarlas sobre su cabeza. Ese movimiento no le gusto, se sintió preso, y eso no le gustaba. En un giro inesperado Naruto logro ponerse sobre Sasuke, cambiando así los papeles. Fue el que en esa posición empezó a estimular a su moreno de manera algo brusca.

Sasuke intento moverse, pero cuanto más esfuerzo hacia mas era la presión que Naruto ejercía sobre él. Esas maneras le recordaron mucho a la ultima noche que compartieron. Levanto la mirada para encontrar esos ojos que una vez tanto le asustaron.

Comenzó de manera desesperada a quitarse de encima a esa persona, pues desde el momento en que vio esos ojos, supo que no era Naruto al que tenia encima.

Naruto literalmente le arranco los pantalones y separándole las piernas bruscamente se posiciono justo en su entrada. Sasuke, que estaba mas pálido que de costumbre, intentaba cerrar las piernas a como fuera posible, mientras se convulsionaba en la cama, con la intención de negarle la acción al rubio.

Cansado ya de la actitud que tenia su pareja, le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que además de romperle el labio lo dejo aturdido.

Los movimientos cesaron cosa que fue aprovechada por el agresor para comenzar la penetracion. Cuando apenas posiciono su pene sobre la estrechez que tenia delante, cayo inconsciente en el suelo.

-Sasuke- una voz intento traerlo en si - despierta, Sasuke.

-Ummggg- poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos, la luz le era molesta, pero cuando pudo por fin acostumbrarse a ella distinguió una habitación blanca, y a un par de personas que lo rodeaban.

-Cómo te encuentras? - pregunto la mujer- no te esfuerces demasiado, con que muevas la cabeza es suficiente.- Sasuke afirmo dando a entender que se encontraba bien.

-Te a costado – se burlo Kakashi.

-Será mejor que descanses, llevas cuatro días inconsciente.

-Don... donde... donde esta Naruto - pregunto con dificultad. Los allí presentes enmudecieron y cambiaron la expresión de sus caras. Cosa que le dio a entender a Sasuke que algo no demasiado bueno había ocurrido con su kitsune- que ocurre?- pregunto preocupado.

-Veras... él... bueno él...- no sabia como decírselo.

-Esta preso - se adelanto Kakashi. Sasuke no creía lo que le decían, por que lo habían detenido? Cómo lo habían hecho? Pero sobretodo, que había pasado, lo ultimo que recordaba era el estar en esa casa.

-Descansa, cuando salgas de aquí, te espero en mi despacho y aclararemos todo.

Lo dejaron solo en la habitación, pero a pesar de que le aconsejaron descansar, eso le era imposible. Como descansar si en su mente únicamente estaba Naruto, y su arresto. Se sentía tan culpable, si en un principio no hubiera ido a pedir ayuda, y hubiera solucionado por si mismo sus problemas no hubieran llegado a esa situación.

Sin darse cuenta había pasado una semana internado en el hospital. Aunque en un principio sus problemas no eran de gravedad, debido a su estado anímico su recuperación se complico, pero en hoy por fin saldría de allí, y podrían explicarle todo lo sucedido en la casa.

Cuando entro al despacho ya lo estaban esperando. Frente a él estaban la Hokage y Kakashi, sus caras no era de felicidad, suponía que podría ser por que por fin llego el momento de aclarar todo.

-Siéntate por favor- ordeno amablemente la hokage.

-Me lo contaran ahora- contesto secamente.

-Si, empezaremos por el principio - aclaro la mujer- querrás saber del comportamiento extraño que a tenido Naruto estos días, verdad?- pregunto como si eso fuese una novedad para el moreno

-Creo que eso era algo obvio- se estaba enfadado, acaso creían esos dos que le podrían tomar el pelo.

-Después de estudiar su conducta y algunos pergaminos, llegue a la conclusión de que la razón eras tu - Sasuke por poco se cayo de la silla - lo que quiero decir es que ese estado se lo provocas tu.

-Esta intentando echarme a mi la culpa, vieja borracha - gritaba fuera de si- estas intentando decirme que todo esto es culpa mía!, Por que te puedo asegurar que no tienes ni puta idea – a cada palabra que decía su enfado iba aumentado.

-Si te calmaras y me dejaras explicarte - prefería seguir calmada, aunque le costaba muchísimo no saltarle encima y arrancarle la cabeza - lo que quiero decir, es que se debe a algún fuerte estimulo que a recibido de tu parte.

-No entiendo.

-lo sé – murmuro - en este tiempo lo has estimulado mas en algún aspecto.

-Como que en algún aspecto?- realmente no entendía nada de la pregunta

-Ese comportamiento, sale únicamente cuando Naruto esta alterado mentalmente y no puede mantener a Kyubi estable - le explico- normalmente en que momentos a ocurrido?.

-No se - intento recordar- creo que cuando lo tenia sujeto por las manos y estaba reducido.

-Entonces esta claro que es cuando se siente sometido.

-Y por que justo ahora? No es la primera vez que lo someto

-El por que no lo se - estaba aturdida, era de las pocas veces en las que no tenia una respuesta segura - por eso opino, que lo mejor seria dejarle actuar asta el final, para ver que sucede.

-Ni loco!- salto el moreno- pretende que me deje violar o matar.

-No, pero creo que seria lo mas fácil para saber los motivos - le explico- ten en cuenta que de otra manera Naruto, estará por tiempo indefinido encerrado y sedado.

Eso no le gustaba, no quería que su rubio pasara por eso, pero tampoco quería arriesgarse a pasar por algo traumático, ya tuvo demasiados experiencias como esas a lo largo de su vida. Estaba en una encrucijada, su seguridad o la de Naruto. En cualquier otra situación no tendría ninguna duda, pero esta era una muy distinta.

Después de pensar mucho, se dio por vencido. Era Naruto, su Naruto, la única persona que confió en él en todo momento y el único que se arriesgo, en innumerables ocasiones, a costa de su vida con tal de traerlo de vuelta. Por un momento sitio vergüenza de tan solo reconocer que había pensado en no hacer nada por él. Se levanto y dejando a todos los presentes atónitos salió sin decir nada.

-Veo que terminara haciéndolo - dijo la rubia mientras se servia un trago de Sake- hace tiempo que no nos veíamos eh?- hablaba mirando la botella de su tan apreciada bebida.

-No esperaba menos de él – hablo Kakashi detrás de su libro.

Tenia el rumbo fijado, pero tardaría un tiempo en llegar, al juzgar el paso al que caminaba. Era cierto que quería ayudar su pareja, pero tampoco se podía presentar frente a él sin ningún tipo de plan alternativo, no estaba tan loco como para dejarse matar.

Con todo bien pensado hablo con los guardias para que lo dejaran pasar a la celda del rubio, y que los dejaran solos, eso si que le había costado, pero una vez nombrado el nombre de la Hokage y un posible castigo por su parte en caso de no obedecerlo basto para asegurarse su mandato.

Las celdas de los anbus, eran frías y oscuras, un lugar poco apetecible para pasar una larga temporada. Allí eran donde estaban algunos de los prisioneros mas buscados por la aldea. Sin prestar demasiada atención a esas celdas siguió descendiendo de niveles, hasta llegar a un pasillo que parecía casi olvidado. Era mas frió y oscuro que el resto, las paredes goteaban y la humedad era muy notable, por no mencionar el enorme frió que podía sentir ahí.

Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo se pudo dar cuenta, que en ese no podía ver ninguna celda. Poco a poco empezaba a impacientarse, según la información que le dieron Ese era el lugar donde retenían a Naruto, pero no veía indicios de nada. No había ninguna manera de seguir descendiendo, por lo que ese era el ultimo pasillo, no se pudo equivocar, el no se equivocaba.

Al llegar al final de su caminata, frente a la pared en la que estaba encontró un sello. Conque era por eso que no podía ver nada, la prisión estaba bajo algún tipo de genjutsu, lo quito sin ningún tipo de miramientos. La visión que tenia delante lo dejo helado, frente a sus ojos podía ver una gran maraña de cadenas y sellos que parecían ocultar a Naruto, tan solo era visible un poco de su rubio cabello.

Intento acercársele pero una especie de barrera de lo impidió. Le quedo muy claro que el consejo había tomado muchas, demasiadas medidas de seguridad para retenerlo. Usar el sharingan tampoco era una opción pues sus ojos no estaban a la vista, no sabia como acercársele y menos como sacarlo de ese lugar.

Mientras el moreno pensaba en una solución, la mente de Naruto era un caos. El demonio estaba casi completamente liberado de su prisión, mientras que el rubio estaba hecho un puñito frente a la cárcel que retenía al monstruo.

-Para, para, para, para- repetía constantemente.

-**No te servirá de nada** - se mofaba el Kyubiyu- **nadie vendrá a sacarte de aquí, a nadie le****importas**

-Para, para, para...

**-Crees que repitiendo eso, lograras eso.**

-Para, para, para,,,,

-**Estúpido crió de mierda, te quieres callar**- se exaspero el zorro, lanzándose con mas ahínco contra la puerta.

Con cada empuje del zorro el cuerpo de Naruto se convulsionaba, provocando que las cadenas que lo mantenían preso también se movieran. Sasuke que a pesar de su desesperación, se mantenía como un simple espectador no-tenia mas que mirar e intentar de alguna manera romper esa barrera. Comenzó a lanzar ataques a esa barrera, pero lamentablemente para su desgracia parecía no tener efecto.

Las convulsiones cada vez eran más brutales, y el corazón del Uchiha poco a poco se estremecía mas. Sin poder hacer nada se derrumbo frente a la barrera, las lagrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas al igual que la desesperazon por su corazón. En una ultima convulsión las cadenas que cubrían la cabeza de Naruto se desprendieron pudiendo dejarle ver una cara llena de sufrimiento y congoja. En un ultimo recurso gritaba su nombre, en un intento de llamar a la conciencia de su rubio.

_Naruto, Naruto, Naruto_

En la sala del sello un rubio y su zorro podían escuchar esa llamada, pero no parecía afectarles demasiado, pues seguían en su misma posición.

-Para, para, para, para- seguía repitiendo el rubio.

-**Nadie te necesita**- volvió a repetir el demonio- **a nadie le importas**

_Naruto, Naruto, Naruto_

-Para, para, para...

-**Cállate, cállense -** el poder de las embestidas del zorro poco a poco fueron decreciendo en fuerza.

Así como Kyubiyu empezó a sentir los efectos de aquel cántico, el rubio también fue saliendo de su estado. Poco a poco fue callando y quitándose las manos que tenia en la cabeza. Se estaba recuperando, de igual manera que el sello lo hacia en la prisión.

**-Que estas haciendo!?-** grito el demonio.

_Naruto, Naruto, Naruto_

-Demostrarte que si hay alguien al que le importo- contesto Naruto.

**-Tu no le importas a nadie, tu eres un monstruo!**- espeto Kyubiyu

-Puede que lo sea, y puede que la aldea me odie- dijo mientras recordaba el trato que sufrió durante tantos años- pero me basta con saber que al menos una persona si se preocupa por mí, que le soy importante y que me quiere al igual que me respeta. Con eso me basta para no darme por vencido y dejarte salir.

**-Ese estúpido Uchiha no te quiere y mucho menos te respeta - **contesto**- solo te esta utilizando.**

-Me da igual, aunque eso sea cierto a mi modo de parecer es un tipo de amor.

El zorro se quedó sin poder contestarle pues en ese momento Naruto abandono su mente para hacerse cargo de su cuerpo. Al recobrar los sentidos, se vio en un lugar inhóspito envuelto por cadenas y sellos, pero lo mas importante es que frente a él estaba Sasuke, repitiendo su nombre de manera desesperada. Si para alguien no eres importante, no estas en ese estado, eso era algo que tenia muy claro Naruto.

-Sasuke- susurro. En un principio sus susurros no eran percibidos por el moreno, ya que su lanto y sus gritos eran mas audibles.

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, SASUKE- poco a poco fue aumentando el volumen hasta que por fin con u grito pudo llamar la atención de su koi.

-Naruto- llamo el moreno, en que momento dejo de moverse, en que momento recupero la conciencia, no se dio cuenta, estaba demasiado abatido como hacerlo. Pero ahora que ya lo había logrado se prometió a si mismo hacer lo que fuera necesario para sacarlo de ahí.

-Sácame de aquí - pidió el rubio - me quiero ir a casa, quiero ramen.- estaba claro que una cosa así solo se le ocurría a Naruto.

-Y como se supone que lo haga dobe - vale que en algún momento hubiera perdido la compostura, pero no fue visto por nadie, ahora que su Naruto esta viéndole no podía dar signos de debilidad.

-Quitando el sello que tienes a tu derecha, obvio - dijo algo molesto.

-No ahí ningún se...- como podía haber sido tan estúpido, gilipollas, ciego de no ver el enorme sello que había hay.

Una vez recuperada su ya tan maltrecha dignidad quito ese sello y por fin puedo adentrarse en esa celda. Así como quito el anterior sello comenzó con los que rodeaban las cadenas que mantenían preso al rubio, siguiendo por ultimo con las cadenas.

-Gracias - pudo decir antes de caer en los brazos de su moreno.

-Volvamos a casa - no había en ese momento nada que deseara mas.

Les costo mas salir de ese lugar del que tardo el moreno en entrar, pero una vez fuera y viendo el estado en el que se encontraba Naruto, que no podía ni dar un paso, desaparecieron del lugar en una gran nube de humo.

Lo dejo en la cama, necesitaba descansar, ambos necesitaban descansar.

Poco fue el tiempo que uso Sasuke en esa tarea, al levantarse se fue a la cocina a preparar el tan esperado ramen de su kitsune. No tardo ni diez minutos en hacerlo y regresar al cuarto donde minutos antes dejo descansado al rubio. Se le quedo observando, como una criatura tan frágil y delicada, por que esa era la impresión que daba Naruto en ese momento, podía ser tan peligroso.

La luz del solo lo fue despertando poco a poco, se tallo los ojos un poco para poder observar bien la figura que tenia a su lado. Esta visión de Sasuke era sin duda más normal que la que pudo ver antes.

Un hombre fuerte, con su cara de siempre, es decir, esa cara de chulo prepotente que se cree más guay que nadie. La cara que lo enamoro tiempo atrás, con esos ojos tan fríos e inexpresivos de siempre.

-Al fin despiertas dobe- dijo Sasuke, aunque en esta ocasión su tono no era tan arrogante como en otras ocasiones.

-Hola- fue lo único que le contesto.

-Cómo te encuentras? - eso si que choco un poco al menor, Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha preguntando e interesándose por alguien, por él, eso era una gran exclusiva.

-Tengo hambre - eso era todo lo que contestaría, claro que teniendo eso por sabido el moreno le acerco el plato de ramen que había preparado. A pesar de lo que hacia poco había pasado el rubio devoro el plato en apenas unos segundos, para sorpresa del otro.

-Tenias hambre - comento- Que te paso?- pregunto a bocajarro.

-No... no lo sé- claro que lo sabia, pero por algún motivo no quería que el otro se enterase- no lo recuerdo.

-Esta bien, si no me lo quieres decir no importa - importaba, importaba y mucho. Aun podía sentir que su rubio no le tenia la confianza necesaria como para hablarle sobre su byju- entiendo que no me tienes confianza.

-No es eso- esa ultima frase le dolió mas que si le hubieran clavado un kunai en el corazón - es solo que no estoy preparado para hablar de eso, pero cuando lo este te lo contare todo.

Esa respuesta le tenia que valer, pues sabia que más de eso no le conseguiría sonsacar. Al igual que el era bastante hermético para hablar sobre su familia o sus sentimientos, Naruto lo era aun mas con lo que se refería a su demonio interior.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde sentados en el sofá de la sala de Sasuke, no hablaron mucho, solo estaban el uno cerca del otro, demostrándose el apoyo que se tenían entre si. No les hacia falta hablar para saber que se tenían el uno al otro, con simples miradas o caricias les bastaba para entenderse.

En un momento dado Sasuke se acordó del porque de su visita a la Hokage y la cárcel. Tenia miedo, quien no tenerlo en su situación, pero también era cierto que sus ganas de Naruto eran muy grandes. Llevaba mucho, demasiado tiempo sin disfrutar de él.

Giro la cara como llamando a su pareja y lentamente fue descendiendo sobre los labios de Naruto, lo que comenzó como una leve caricia entre ambos, poco a poco se fue transformando en un acto demandante y voraz que daba a entender el gran amor que ambos se procesaban, lastima que el aire también jugase un papel importante en ese hecho.

Se separaron jadeando, pero no tenían intención, al menos el moreno de terminar la cosa ahí. Volvieron a demandar los labios ajenos, pero no fue lo único que demandaron. Sasuke fue tumbando poco a poco a Naruto sobre el sofá en el que se encontraban, al mismo tiempo que disimuladamente comenzaba a soltar la cremallera del jersey.

La batalla que llevaban acabo en sus bocas era devastadora, ambas lenguas pugnaban por ser la vencedora en esa especial lucha, mientras recorrían todos los territorios que encontraban. Nuevamente para disgusto de ambos contrincantes tuvieron que separase, cosa que supo aprovechar el moreno para descender de manera tortuosa por el cuello moreno, dejando un agradable rastro húmedo aya por donde pasaba.

La clavícula fue el primer sito donde su boca hizo una larga parada, besa y mordía esa zona sabiendo que era una de las mas erógenas de su pareja. Y su trabajo y esfuerzo se vio recompensando con un concierto de insinuantes gemidos que el rubio incapaz de mantenerlos en su boca dejaba escapar, estimulando aun mas la excitación de la que era presa Sasuke.

Cuando tuvo toda la zona del cuello bien trabajada, de un solo tirón se deshizo de ropa que cubría el torso que tanto anhelaba. Con desesperación se volvieron a unir mezclando sus lenguas en un nuevo combate, mientras que gotas de saliva escapaban vilmente de sus bocas.

La excitación que tenían era muy grande y la prisa que los embargaba también. Se separo nuevamente de esos labios, que en su día crearon es adicción de la que era preso, bajo nuevamente con calma por el cuello de Naruto para en esta ocasión dar un ligero mordisco a esa nuez que tanto le gustaba.

Pero no fue ahí donde paro, tenia una meta aun mas grande y agradable a la cual debía llegar, Al encontrar el primero de esos pezones se abalanzo a devorarlo, movía su lengua al rededor de él, logrando que en apenas unos movimientos se endurecieran. Mientras que su boca estaba ocupada con uno de los pezones el otro era gratamente tratado por la mano, que con sus movimientos y pellizcos lograron el mismo resultado.

Naruto gemía descontrolado, como podía se sujetaba a las sabanas de la cama, estaba disfrutando mucho no por nada consideraba a su amante todo un dios del placer.

Sus manos fueron bajando poco a poco hasta dar con la goma del pantalón que le impedía hacer su trabajo, levanto su cara para mirar esos ojos abandonados al placer y las sensaciones que le provocaban, no había visión mas apreciada por el moreno que esa, con una sonrisa lujuriosa miro hacia su nuevo reto y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar arranco los pantalones negros que llevaba.

Naruto sujeto la cabeza de Sasuke y la alzo para volver a capturar sus labios, disfrutaba mucho de las caricias que le eran dadas, pero deseaba probar nuevamente esos labios. Se besaban de manera salvaje y mientras Sasuke volvía a estimular los pezones del moreno, este acariciaba la espalda pálida, que debido a las caricias lentamente empezaba a adquirir un tono rosáceo.

Con mucho esfuerzo se separo de la boca de Naruto y bajo por el torso moreno dando pequeños besos que dejaban húmeda la zona por la que los repartía, paro al llegar al ombligo y con un movimiento de su legua comenzó a dibujar pequeñas figuras sobre el, sacando gemidos aun mas sonoros por parte del rubio.

Por aquel entonces la hombría de Naruto estaba totalmente endurecida y clamaba por ser atendida, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el mayor que descendió una mano para comenzar a masajearla.

-Aaaahhh...siii...- gimió por las caricias.

-Parece que estabas muy necesitado.

-Ca... callaaahhh- se quejo el rubio- hazlo... de una... vez- pidió con dificultad.

-Y que se supone que tengo que hacer?- pregunto haciéndose el gracioso.

-Ya sabes que es lo que tienes que haceeeeeeer- se quejo.

-Esta bien, si eres tu el que me lo pide, quizás pueda hacer algo.

-Deja de hablrmmmmggg- las palabras se le mezclaron con un gemido al notar como su miembro fue engullido por su pareja. La sensación de humedad sobre el era brutal, y al ser mezcladas con los movimientos circulares que ejercía sobre la punta, era como estar en el mismísimo cielo.

Sasuke movía la lengua de arriba abajo hasta llegar a la punta y hacer círculos sobre ella, apuntando ligeramente sobre ella.

-Aahhh... mas- pedía el rubio, mientras sujetaba la cabeza morena para marcarle una velocidad más acorde a sus necesidades.

El moreno aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos, aumentando también la cantidad de gemidos que soltaba su rubio. Este con una mano seguía apretando la cabeza entre sus piernas, mientras que la otra intentaba apretar las sabanas desesperadamente.

-Aahh... me... corro- decía Naruto de manera entrecortada, le costaba hablar. Sentía que el orgasmo cada vez estaba mas cerca, cosa que también cupo Sasuke cuando el miembro que aprisionaba empezaba a palpitar de manera mas violenta.

-Sasuke! Aahhh...AAaaahhhh- en aquel momento sintió todos su músculos contraerse y se corrió escandalosamente. Cerro los ojos y sintió la explosión en su interior, a la que siguió una calma que en pocas ocasiones pudo sentir. Sasuke se afanaba por tragar todo el liquido que fue vaciado en su boca, pero no pudo evitar que un pequeño hilillo de semen se le escurriese por la comisura de los labios.

Paso el dedo por la comisura y cuando Naruto creía que lo chuparía, lo irrigo a su entrada para empezar a dilatarla. Introdujo el primer dedo sin problemas y comenzó a sacarlo y meterlo intercalándolo con pequeños movimientos circulares, con el fin de agrandar ese agujero. Cuando alzo la vista para mirar a los ojos azules que tenia encima, pudo ver un pequeño deje de desilusión, le costo entender el motivo asta que recordó lo de la apuesta.

Para sorpresa y pequeño disgusto del ojiazul dejo de recibir atenciones, y solo pudo ver a Sasuke levantarse y quitarse los pantalones junto con su ropa interior, para pararse en el suelo y quedar a cuatro patas delante de su cara.

-Sa...Sasuke... que haces- pregunto, poniendo las manos en la nariz y poder tapar un poco la sangre que le comenzaba a salir por ella. Y es que tener a su adonis sometiéndose de tal manera a el, era una fantasía que no creía poder ver cumplida.

-Vas a dejar de preguntar, o vas hacer algo - decía un muy sonrojado y avergonzado Sasuke.

-OK- muy emocionado Naruto se levanto del sofá y se posición tras el moreno. Estaba nervioso, no por el hecho de que le dejara ser seme sino por que seria la primera vez de él, y no quería hacerlo mal. Cuando se calmo un poco, sé hecho sobre la espalda sin dejar caer todo su peso. Llevo varios dedos a la boca del moreno que por experiencia comenzó a ensalivarlos, chapándolos como si de un chupachus se tratara.

Cuando los tuvo los suficientemente humedecidos los retiro para empezar con la dilatación. Con un poco de esfuerzo y algo de brusquedad metió el primer dedo.

-Argg - se quejo el moreno- mas cuidado dobe

-Je, je, lo siento- se disculpo. Con mas suavidad empezó a mover el dedo, poco a poco fue introduciendo mas dedos hasta tener tres. El ultimo resulto el mas doloroso, pero al rato era el mismo el que pedía por mas.

Cuando saco los dedos recivio un bufido por parte del moreno.

-No te preocupes, que ahora viene la mejor parte- le tranquilizo, aunque no sirvió de mucho. Estaba muy nervioso, no todos los días a uno le meten algo por el culo, pero todo valía la pena si era por la felicidad de su rubio.

Con mucho cuidado empezó con la penetración, pero al ver la cara de estreñido que tenia, decidió que de una sola embestida le resultaría mas fácil y menos dolorosa.

-ARRGGGG- se quejo el moreno.

-Lo siento- volvió a disculparse, separaba a que pasaran un poco las molestias, mientras repartía besos por la espalda y masajeaba lentamente la hombría de Sasuke. Con un pequeño impulso de su cadera, le dio a entender que podía empezar con las embestidas, lentamente empezó con lo pedido, la sacaba y la metía suavemente, pero no era suficiente.

Llevado por el deseo cambio drásticamente su velocidad, agarro de las caderas al mayor y empezó un ritmo mas adecuados para el, pero doloroso para el otro.

-Aahh... mas... despacio- pedía el moreno

-No, no..mmmm... no puedo- contestaba el menor que empezó a masajear mas ávidamente al mayor para que se olvidara del posible dolora que podría estar sufriendo y se dejara llevar por el placer.

-Aaahhh... siiii... mas... mas- pedía el moreno una vez que todo rastro de dolor le abandono.

El rubio seguía con las embestidas y las caricias sobre el miembro del moreno, mientras que aumentaba la fuerza y la profundidad de sus movimientos. Se dejaron llevar y por todo la casa solo se podían oír los gemidos de ambos amantes. El movimiento de ambos era sincronizado, parecían uno solo y eso era lo que sentían en ese momento, eran uno solo.

El momento en el que llegaron al clímax, ambos lo hicieron a la vez, dejándose llevar por un sentimiento demoledor que les contrajo completamente para luego liberarlos y llevarlos a un momento único, en que ambos se perdieron mientras intentaban recuperar su cuerpo.

Saliendo con cuidado intentando no lastimarlo Naruto se desplomo junto al moreno que lo abrazo y lo acuno hasta que llevado por el cansancio se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

-**Si hubieras hecho esto desde el principio no hubiera pasado nada-** dijo la voz que tanto asustaba al moreno. Se giro para verlo pues creía que estaba durmiendo

-Kyubiyu?- pregunto temeroso.

-**Si**

-Porque?- era todo lo que quería saber, llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo saberlo.

-**Estaba caliente y tu no te dejabas**- respondió sin darle ninguna importancia- **hasta la****próxima vez Sasuke-kun.**- ante la sorpresa del moreno Naruto volvió a ser el mismo y continuo durmiendo.

-No era para tanto, aunque no lo repetiré en mucho tiempo- dijo antes de quedarse dormido.

FIN.


End file.
